Confessions and Promises
by TonksLupin06
Summary: Harry and Ginny spend all night in the astronomy tower right before the Christmas holidays. See how this one night changes their relationship. Sequel to First Kiss.


**Confessions and Promises**

Sequel to First Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot for this story.

They were in the astronomy tower two nights before they were supposed to leave for the winter holidays. With it being the middle of winter, they didn't have to worry about anyone coming up to the tower except for classes. The tower had been colder this year than in past years. Perhaps that was because with so many things going on with the war, people had more important things to do than keeping the astronomy tower warm and comfortable outside class times. Neither Harry nor Ginny cared about the coldness of the tower, however. Several warming spells and blankets and pillows made one corner really comfortable while lighted candles in the adjacent corner gave them enough light for the rest of the night. This wasn't the first time that they were up here for late night get togethers since their first midnight flight, but this was the first time that they had decided to spend the whole night up in the tower to watch the sunrise in the morning.

In two days time, they would be on the train heading back to the burrow to spend the holidays with the Weasleys. Both Ginny and Harry knew that once they were back there the chances of them being able to spend all night together alone would be almost nonexistent. So they decided to take advantage of tonight. At first they just sat there playing Wizard Chess and exploding snap (both games Ginny won most of the time). Then they just sat there and talked. They talked about everything from their respective childhoods and families to their favorite things to their friends to the prophecy. It was then that Harry gathered enough courage to ask Ginny the question that had been running through his head all term long.

"Ginny, I want to ask you something, but I want you to promise me that you'll answer truthfully." Harry moved to sit directly in front of Ginny and took her hands in his.

Ginny hesitated. She was nervous about what he would ask her. What if he asked her how she felt about him? She didn't want to ruin their close friendship by telling him that she loved him. "Yeah, okay, I promise. But Harry, you might not be ready to hear the truthful answer."

"I think I am. Remember that first ride that we took at the beginning of term?" At Ginny's nod, he continued, "Well, when we got back to the common room, you kissed me before heading up to bed." Ginny looked down at their clasped hands. "Why did you kiss me?"

Ginny was silent for a few moments staring at their hands wondering how he was going to react to her answer. She took a deep shaking breath before looking up at Harry once more. After she had seached his face she took another deep breath, closed her eyes and responded to his question, "Because it felt right. Because I wanted to. I've wanted to since I was ten."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. Why would you think that I would?"

"Because you haven't kissed me since then."

"I didn't know if you wanted me to. That night I got carried away with my feelings; but i didn't want to risk messing up what we have by acting on impluse."

Now Harry was the one that was looking at their clasped hands. He seemed to be debating on something before he finally spoke, "Do you still want to kiss me?" He asked so softly that she barely heard him.

"Yes, Harry, I still want to kiss you," she whispered just as softly.

He looked up and met her eyes before saying, "I wouldn't mind it if you kissed me. I liked that kiss that we shared. And I really, really want to kiss you again."

"Then why haven't you kissed me Harry? I wouldn't have minded."

"I was scared I guess. I didn't want to screw things up between us. Ginny, you are the most important person in my life. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life."

Ginny, who had been sitting cross legged, sat up on her knees. She moved a little closer to him, took his face in her hands and forced him to look in her eyes. After a few moments of eye contact she softly, but clearly, said, "I will always be in your life. I will never leave you, no matter what happens in the future." She paused before continuing a little louder, "I will always be here for you Harry, I swear."

Harry slowly got up also and moved closer to her till there was barely any space between them. Ginny's hands had slid down to the front of his shirt while Harry's shaking hands came up to brush the hair away from her face before framing it.

"Ginny," he softly sighed.

"Yeah Harry?" Ginny softly whispered back.

"Can-can I kiss you?"

"Yes, Harry, I think you can," she responded with a huge grin. Her wish had come true! Harry Potter was asking permission to kiss her. It didn't seem real. As Harry slowly leaned in, she tilted her head and closed her eyes. Right before their lips met, Harry's own eyes drifted shut.

Harry seemed to hesitate at first, but when he felt her start to kiss back, he gained more confidence in the kiss. He had never experienced anything like this. It was a moment of pure and intense happiness. It gave him a feeling of such happiness that not even flying could accomplish. It felt so right that he wondered how he had ever gone so long without kissing her. He knew he'd never be able to get enough of her lips now that he'd tasted them. However, all thought left his head when he felt the tip of her tongue against his lips.

Ginny hoped this wasn't a dream, but if it was, then she never wanted to wake up. She had dreamed about kissing Harry since she was ten, but this was so much better than a dream. Sensation after sensation overwhelmed her till she was lost. She wanted more, she needed more. So, she gently traced his upper lip with her tongue and felt him shiver in response. As he opened his mouth to hers, his hands moved to her waist to bring her closer. She didn't protest, but came willingly into his arms. And stopped thinking when her breasts touched his chest. She let out a small moan as their kiss deepened.

Harry heard her soft moan and almost smiled in satisfaction. But as inexperienced as he was, he knew that if they didn't stop very soon, he would soon want so much more. More than he knew either one of them was ready for. So, with deep regret he gently pulled away from the kiss itself, but not her. He kept her close, resting his forehead against hers as he took deep calming breaths. It didn't help that when he looked into Ginny's eyes he saw the same hunger that he felt reflected in them. He closed his eyes until he got himself under control.

Ginny wasn't faring any better. She knew why he stopped and agreed that they needed to stop. But that didn't mean that she had wanted to. When they were both calmed enough so they could think straight, she gave him a quick kiss and said, "You never have to ask to kiss me Harry. For the answer will always be yes."

Harry let out a shaky laugh. "I'll keep that in mind Gin. Now what? Where do we go from here?" He asked while playing with her hair. That was something he loved to do. Her hair was, to him, perfect and was what made her Ginny.

"What do you want Harry? Do you want just this one night or do you want more?"

"I want more. Much more. Ginny, I want forever with you."

Ginny's eyes started to water, she never dreamed that she would hear those words. But she so much wanted hear him ask her to be his. "What are you saying Harry?" she asked in a surprising calm voice.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. To say that you'll be mine forever."

Now, Ginny didn't bother to hold back the waterworks while she answered, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend and yes, I'll be yours forever. As long as you swear to always be mine as well." Her tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

Harry raised his hands to her face to wipe away her tears. "I, Harry Potter, do solemnly swear that from this day forth I will forever belong to you, Ginny Weasley," he softly promised her before kissing her again. This time it was Ginny that pulled back slightly first.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"And I love you, Ginny Weasley. Now lets sit back and enjoy the rest of our night."

They went back to their corner of the tower to get comfortable again, for according to Harry's watch it was only a couple of hours till sunrise. Harry piled several cushions up against the wall before leaning against them. He pulled Ginny on his lap before throwing a blanket over them both. Ginny's head came to find his spot on his shoulder while his arms came around to lock themselves around her. She sighed very contently.

They sat like that till sunrise talking and occasionally kissing. They were very careful to keep it all very light, for they both knew that while eventually they would be ready for more, tonight was not that time. For now, both Ginny and Harry were content to explore their newfound feelings for each other. And as they watched the sunrise over the castle grounds they were left speechless with the beauty of it. After a few minutes of silence they both, as one, decided to return to the common room before anyone else was up. So, both Harry and Ginny cleaned up the tower before checking the map to see if it was safe to leave. They didn't spot anyone so they carefully made their way back to the common room where they kissed once more before heading up to their separate dormitories to catch a few hours of sleep.

Up in his office, Professor Dumbledore also watched the sunrise. He also knew of the couple's plan to wait for the sunrise in the tower. This was why he had made sure that no one was around the tower while they were there. For months he had watched the new couple and he was sure that tonight would be the night that they discussed their mutual feelings. A love like theirs was rare indeed. And would one of these days soon become Lord Voldemort's downfall. But best of all, Harry would survive the final battle. Although there was never any doubt in Albus Dumbledore's mind about Harry being able to defeat Tom Riddle, he always thought that there might be a chance Harry would purposely sacrifice himself so he didn't have to come back. But now, Harry Potter had a reason to survive the encounter. Ginny Weasley had just given him that reason to survive; the idea of a future with her would keep him going through the end.


End file.
